Alernative Future
by lolliipxps
Summary: Major AU from canon. Instead of being raised by Shiro, Mephisto raised Rin while Shiro took Yukio. Mephisto never told either Shiro or Yukio who Rin truly was but Rin knows all about them. So what happens when Yukio meets Rin for he first time? Now being rewritten.
1. Prologue

**|Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcists. I just own this story.|**

Prologue

A young woman laid inside a cave, on the ground with two babies in her arms. The woman was indeed Yuri Okumura, whom was being hunted down and arranged to be killed as well as any children she would have. So, she had come there to hide away.

Yuri could hear someone enter the cave, a man whom she seemed to know. The man could easily described as clown like in appearance with his pointy shoes and his fancy white suit and top hat. His pink colored umbrella swinging about. She couldn't help but smile weakly at him.

"My, my, don't you look so...exhausted, that pregnancy must have really done it's magic," The Demon snickers, already amusing himself though he was quite serious. "I've never seen anyone so weak as you are now."

"Mephisto, I am so glad it is you," Yuri says weakly as she smiles, "I was hoping you would come and not my own father. Here, these are my sons.."

Mephisto looks at her with amusement but did seem interested in the children, seeing that one of them was surrounded in blue flames and the other was not. It seemed only one of them inherited Satan's power.

"This one here, is Rin," Yuri explains, referring to the one engulfed in blue flames, "and the other is Yukio.."

"I see...so one must have been too weak to inherit the flames, leaving only one of them to claim them. However, you do know why I am actually here, don't you," Mephisto replies with a grin, "I'm under strict orders to execute those spawns."

This makes Yuri frown but she had already known this but she had no other help. If anyone could understand her, it would be a Demon King, right? Even if she were to die, she wanted her children to live on, they needed to live.

"I know why you are here, Sir Pheles, but please hear me out," She pleads and looks down at her children, "You may be an exorcist but you're also a demon, I need your help. I know this is a lot to ask of you but let them live. They don't have to be what my father thinks they will be. They can be raised under good care and since I won't be able to provide that..."

She sighs and stays quiet for a moment, now looking back up at the Demon King.

"There are two people I trust with my children, see you and Shiro are the only ones I trust not to kill them. Please, would you help me? Give them a chance."

The demon thinks about request. Really he could careless about sparing those children. However, the more he thought, the more benefit he could get from keeping them alive. That in which would make his 'playground' so much funner.

"You're asking me to take care of two children? I am hardly a father figure," he sighs and pretends to be dramatic while glancing down at Rin. "However, I take this as a challenge but know this, I have one deal to offer."

Yuri raises an eyebrow. She didn't have much time, but she would listen to him. She nods and sighs.

"I'll only be able to take care of one child, the one in flames, it is best that I handle him rather than Shrio...However, know that I can't control what he will choose." Mephisto smirks. "They will live but what follows this will be up to them. However, my one thing is...It is best that Fujimoto isn't informed that there were two because he will certainly go after Rin."

The dying woman didn't completely approve of her children being separated but if it meant that they would live, what else could she do. She takes a small breath and nods.

"I agree, just please...make sure my children are taken care of."

Mephisto grins and replies with a simple nod. Oh he would make sure of that alright. He then reaches for Rin and held him in his arms. This child would definitely make things more fun for the Demon King. The small child seemed to be comfortable in his arms and gurgled. He says nothing as he heads out.

It wasn't too long after Mephisto had left that Shiro arrived. He spoke with her for a while before taking Yukio, knowing nothing of the other child.

 **|This one I have done far less work on but I promise it will be done at a decent pace. I've kind of always had the idea running in my head as to what would happen with the twins being raised separate. I hope you all at least like it? I try my best? Chapter One I am still working on so just have this for now? Thanks for you patience!|**


	2. The First Meeting

**|Wow five reviews and 7 follows? I feel honored, thank you guys! Here the requested chapter 1 (because the other was just a prologue!)|**

Chapter 1

Fifteen years later

-At the monestary-

Shiro sat in one the of the monastery pews, dwelling on the memories he had with the son he had spent fifteen years of his life that he spent raising him alone, well alongside the other priests. He didn't quite understand it, how Yukio had been born human yet could see Demons from the getgo. Still, he raised him to become a fine young exorcist and he was rather proud of him. But now he was off to True Cross Academy and now he wouldn't be taking care of him.

"There you are," a young voice says from behind Shiro, causing him to turn around to face the source, "I thought I would find you here. I've been looking for you everywhere..."

"Ah, Yukio, sorry about that, I guess I've been too distracted by my own thoughts" Shiro replies with a sad smile , "I thought you would have left for True Cross Academy by now, I guess Mephisto hasn't arrived yet?"

Yukio nods before he sits beside his old man. He looks down, playing with his fingers. The young exorcist was always bad at talking sometimes. After all, he was quiet and shy most of the time. However, when he could see how sad Shiro was it was a different story.

"No he isn't here yet, but Sir Pheles should be here soon," He replies and smiles back sadly as well, "I know you are sad about me going but you knew that this was going happen, after all you did raise me well. However, you shouldn't worry about me, you know. I may be leaving the monastery but I am not leaving you. You will always know where to find me if you ever need me, don't you?"

Shiro frowns at his sons words. Although they were right, that wouldn't stop him from missing him. Yes, they had their missions and he could stop by the school to see him but the fact of the matter was was that they were both busy. They both had their jobs to do, him as a Paladin and Yukio as a teacher and Exorcist.

"You're right, Yukio," He replies and wraps an arm around him, "Still won't stop me from missing you. Do you really expect your old man to not miss you when up until now I have seen you every single day?"

Yukio sighs and shakes his head and says, "Of course not, I feel the same way, too. But I'm doing this for you, too make you and myself proud. Who knows, maybe some day I will be just as good as you."

This makes Shiro laugh as he now ruffles Yukio's hair.

"You already make me proud but I know what you mean, go out there and do amazing things for me, my son," Shiro says with a smile and stands up. "Now c'mon, let me show you out so we can have a little more time together, yes?"

Yukio just smiles and they walk slowly towards the exit doors.

-Mephisto's Limo-

Mephisto's very distinctive pink limo wasn't too far from the monastery now, not that it took it very long to get there anyway. While Mephisto was a patient person, his limo driver was not as such.

The Demon King sits in the limo, his legs crossed and one of the legs swing slightly. He looks over at who was beside him, Rin. Fifteen years later and here was. The young brother that Mephisto had taken in and what an interesting bit of years it had been. Still, it just meant he had everything in control as usual.

Rin was dressed up in a neat school uniform, his hair spiked but not very messy as he was raised to keep up a 'clean' appearance. His legs were crossed, much like Mephistos, but didn't swing. It was easy to see that he didn't want to be here due to his long lasting blank face. He also looked very bored as if he had practically been forced to come, which in a way he did.

"You know, you could look more enthusiatic, dear brother, since we will be expecting company very soon," Mephisto says, arching an eyebrow as he watches him. "Aren't you excited to meet Okumura-Yukio? It has been fifteen years after all."

Rin doesn't respond to his brother. Instead he just rolls his eyes at him. Really he could careless if he was going to meet some brother that he hadn't met before. So what if they had been together fifteen years back? They were only babies. Why should he care about someone so irrelevant?

"I told you before we left that I didn't care about meeting this so called 'brother' of mine. I mean, it's not like I have had anything to do with him in the first place," Rin mutters, causing the other demon to frown, "Is that you brought me here with you, just to see how I would react to meeting him?"

"Now, Rin, you do recall us discussing this don't you or has the brother I raised disappeared?" The Demon King sighs and crosses his arms, "While I do want to see how you two react to each other, it also a matter of public image. As far as I can tell, you both are top of your class, which brings public image into play."

This makes the young demon grin. The already big ego was easily inflated by those words.

However, he never did like 'public images,' even if it is something he had to worry about. His grin fades quickly.

"You're right , brother, I'm sorry making you doubt me," Rin replies with a sigh, "I'll at least pretend to care about this human, okay?"

Mephisto just smirks at Rin. Seeing the other so obedient always pleased him, seeing as he was so stubborn when he was younger. Before he could say anything to him, the limo stops and it's door opens with Yukio entering.

"Yukio, how nice to see you again, I trust that things are going well," Mephisto greets him, grinning, "Oh, how rude of me to not mention this before,I'd like you to meet my younger brother Rin."

Rin just simply puts on a fake smile and does a small waving motion before resting the hand back on his knee. So this was the human whom apparently was his brother? The twin whom his brother and that old man, Shiro, talked about so much?To be honest, he was rather disappointed. He thought he would be much more interesting than this, at least.

Yukio waves back at the other male, who seemed to be the same age as him. He was surprised to hear that Mephisto had a brother, seeing as he never spoke of one. Still, this boy seemed familiar to him but why?

"Everything is going well, thank you, dad is just a bit sad that I am leaving is all," Yukio says with a frown before he smiles and offers his hand to Rin. "Hello Rin, I'm Yukio Okumura, nice to meet you."

"Hello, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you," Rin says, keeping on his fake smile, "Brother has said so many good things about it you. It's so good to finally see the face of the man whom he talks so much about."

Mephisto just simply watches the two exchange words. His young brother seemed almost like a younger version of himself at times.

"Does he," Yukio replies with surprise and looks over at the elder demon for a moment before looking back at Rin. "Well glad to know I am praised so much."

There were a few moments of silence and the Demon King could see that Rin was getting annoyed so he coughed and clapped his hands to break the silence. He smiles at the two.

"Glad you too seem to be getting along so well, speaking of, that might be very useful since you two will be classmates. My brother is quite clever you see. In fact, some would say he is a genius for his age, isn't that nice? You two seem to have bright futures ahead of yourselves."

"Hm, I look forward to seeing you in class, then," Rin says as the limo stops.

The door now open, Mephisto gesture for them to exit first. In which Yukio does but before Rin can he pulls him back, his mouth to his ear.

"You will do everything I will tell you to do...You know what will happen if you don't and I know that you won't want that will you?"

Rin shutters at his brother words and nods. The last thing he wanted was to be punished by Mephisto. He might seem friendly on the outside, but his older brother could be very cruel and evil when tempted to be.

"Of course I will, why would I disobey you when I know how foolish that would be. In any case, I wouldn't dream of doing so."

This makes the elder Demon King grin and he licks his lips. He wraps an arm around Rin and he just licks his lips.

"Very good, who knows, if you behave I will give you a nice reward afterwards," Mephisto whispers seductively, yet very seriously at the same time. "Oh and I have a task for you."

"Y-Yes, brother," Rin replies quietly, "I'll do anything you ask."

"Good because from now on you are to watch Okumura-kun, do whatever you need to do to get close to him," Mephisto says, now a serious tone in his voice, "Anything you can find out, you tell me right away. "

"You want me to get close to someone who could possibly kill me, just to find information," Rins smirks, "Dangerous...Of course I will do it."

The purple haired demon lets him go and watches him leave the limo before excited himself and heads the opposite way of them.

 **|Okay so thanks Daughter-of-SataN, voiidprince, Sithis the Dread-Father, blacklengend99, OverObsessedFangirl8804 for the reviews! I am so glad this is being read. I mean I didn't see many fics like this so I wanted to give it a try?**

 **PLEASE if anyone has any advice let me know! Don't be shy, send me reviews and let me know if I need to fix things! I did manage to get** _ **some**_ **of chaper 2 but not very much as I have the other fic to work on as well.|**


	3. Quality Time

Chapter 2

-Outside of the dorms-

It had been a long, exhausting day for Yukio but a boring one for Rin. It wasn't so much the school part, just watching the boring human, which he still didn't consider his brother. Why would he?

Yukio smiles at Rin and points to the door that was to the dorm. Oh, maybe he could invite him in and at least convince him to eat? Why wouldn't he give it a try? It was the appropriate and nice thing to do.

"Would you like to come in for a bit," he offers, "I could make you something to eat before you have to head off back home?"

Rin once again fakes a smile and nods. Might as well since he was with him anyway. Besides, Mephisto did tell him to get close and he was invited in. It was rude to turn such a kind gesture down.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, I mean I've not eaten all day and brother will get on my case if I come home starving and will try to make me something," Rin replies, admitting that his brother didn't cook at all well. "Thank you."

Yukio brightens up and opens the door, gesturing the other to come in and he does. He follows him and closes the door before leading to the cafeteria area. Although he keeps an eye on where he is going, he occasionally glances back at Rin. It really did bother him that he didn't know why he felt so familiar.

Rin didn't even pay attention to the other male and didn't care if he kept looking at him. He already knew he was quite handsome and didn't need to hear it from them. Though it amused him, how curious the other was about him. Did he know who he was in some way? Who knew.

"And here we are, this is the area where we eat," Yukio says with a smile as he turns on the light, a meal already prepared. "I don't know who makes the food, but it's very good."

"You have your own dorm cook, then?" Rin asks and raises an eyebrow and watches the other male, pretty sure that his elder brothers familiar cooked here. "Is there anyone else in this dorm?"

Yukio walks over to the food as Rin sits down and picks it up. He couldn't help but glance back at him once more before heading over to the table and setting the food down.

"There are a few others in this dorm but it I am sure more will be coming in the next few days," Yukio responds and takes a bite out of his food, "What about you, where do you stay?"

Rin holds back a laugh, finding his question ridiculous. He thought it was obvious, seeing as Mephisto raised him. Where else would he live but the mansion? Well, that and Gehenna but he was sure Mephisto wouldn't be too pleased if he mentioned that. Not to mention it would probably ruin any progress he was trying to accomplish with Yukio.

"My brother raised me from birth, you see, so I have always lived with him in the mansion, " Rin explains, once again getting bored as he eats his food. He couldn't wait to finally go home.

There were many moments of silence as both males focused mainly on eating. What else was there to say? Rin was getting far too bored to play pretend anymore for the night and Yukio couldn't think of anything to say anyway. There would be other days to accomplish more things, after all, all they had was time.

Once Rin finishes his food, he stands up and adjusts his collar straight. He then finally looks at the twin and sighs.

"Well as fun as this has been, I really must be heading off, don't want to worry my brother too much," He says, though he was pretty sure the older demon wouldn't care anyway, "But the food was a nice treat so thank you, Mister Okumura."

"Please, call me Yukio," The other respons with a smile and nods, "Of course, just say the word and we could do it again? It really was nice meeting you, Rin."

"Very well...Yukio," Rin replies and bows before turning to face the door, "See you around, I guess."

With that he heads towards the door, not looking back as his smile does falter once it his face was hidden from sight. Finally the night was over with..

Yukio just stands there and watches as the other just leaves. Who is this boy to me? Why do I feel like I know him? Yukio thinks to himself. Oh, maybe Mephisto would know...he would have to ask as soon as possible.

-Later at Mephisto's mansion-

The raven haired demon finally arrives at the mansion to find Mephisto waiting for him, whom was sitting on his desk with his legs crossed. Rin loosens his tie, not taking a single eye off of the elder demon, as he was getting quite hot and he hated wearing that tie for so long.

"Well, well, how unlike you to be home so late, my brother," Mephisto smirks and hops off of his desk, slowly approaching him. "Tell me, how are things going so far with the Mister Okumura, Rin?"

"Surprisingly well, it would seem the human is either curious about me, or likes me," Rin replies his eyes staring right into Mephisto's, "However, I find him very dull...I don't see why you seem so interested in him."

This makes Mephisto chuckle softly as he brushes Rin's cheek with one of his gloved hands.

"Very good, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, just keeping doing what you are doing~" Mephisto smirks, "As for why I am interested him in, that doesn't matter right now. All will be revealed in time."

Rin just sighs and crossed his arms, honestly he felt wore out out of pure boredom. He hated having to play babysit for his apparent human brother but he would do what he had to do anyway. It was just weird, his brother being interested in something so simple and dull.

"Very well, now what kind of reward did I earn, Brother," Rin asks, being as patient as he could. Surprisingly enough, he had a large amount of patience than he did many years ago. "Something good I hope? Considering how much work I will be putting into babysitting a human."

Mephisto sighs and gestures Rin to sit in the seat in front of his desk before taking his own seat behind the desk. He waits until the younger demon to speak up, now looking completely serious. His now rests his head on his hands.

"You don't understand yet, do you? Well let me tell you something I've not ever told anyone else because I know as my kin, that you will understand.." He leans in and grins. "For well over two hundred years I've been doing this, watching and monitoring mortals but it is something that I take a great amount of pleasure in. Just as you should, my dear younger brother."

Rin's interest peaks up slightly as he leans in close as well. He had to admit his brother had quite the silver tongue. Still, Mephisto had always been such a tease, so it was surprising to hear him actually admit to something. The elder demon now had his full attention.

"You see, Assiah is my chessboard, I've spent a very long time setting up its pieces and manipulating things to how I want them. As my kin, you have the privilege to do the same." Mephisto continued, his grin getting wider. "That human brother of ours has the potential to be a very important part of our game and it would be very beneficial to keep that, don't you agree?."

The younger demon does think this over. Rin hadn't really thought of it like that before. Still, that wouldn't keep him from getting bored. He was much like Amaimon in the way that he got bored easily. That was something Mephisto never managed to change and he did try hard. He sighs and nods.

"I suppose I understand, I mean him possibly being something important.." Rin just sighs and leans back in his seat. "Just right now he is so boring it's nearly suffocating. Also, I noticed he is very clingy, for some reason he just wouldn't stop staring at me."

This makes Mephisto laugh. "That's probably because of how intelligent he is. It is most likely that he is already figuring things out, so you best be careful." Might be interesting to see how this plays out…

"Don't worry, I'm not worried about him finding out about me, I am sure he isn't that smart," Rin mutters and stands up. "Well I think I will head off to bed, it's been a rather tedious day and I need as much rest as I can to prepare for tomorrow.."

Rin just walks out of the room, heading to his own room, which wasn't very far from Mephisto's. Though the young demon never really got much sleep anyway, so he ended up doing other thinkgs like play the video games in the main room. Mephisto watches silently before continuing to work on his files that he had been working on before Rin came home.

 **|Thank you all for all the great reviews! I finally got this typed up! I hope I continue to impress you guys and will start working on the next chapter. Though it might be a little slow so I might not get another one up by later today or tomorrow, so yeah! Thanks for reading guys!|**


	4. Class is in session?

**|I am going to say right off that I am not too proud of this chapter... I know there are things I need to work on and I promise I am trying. This chapter is a bit meh, but it's done.**

 **Superiordimwit- thanks for the review. I know the Prologue was quite crappy, maybe I will get to editing it if I feel more motivated and confident? Also, I am working on getting character build up but I guess it is just being slow process. I guess when it comes to pleasing everyone it's hard because I can only manage so much without it affecting my confidence? But I will address all the issues and stuff you had somehow!**

 **So sorry if I disappoint anyone in this chapter or at any other part of this fanfiction. Again, I'm not too good with this and I have issues with confidence sometimes. Which brings me to why submitting this took so long; I've not had any motivation to type a chapter and/or have had a lack of ideas of what to write.**

 **Okay, now I will stop talking and just let you all read this** **and hopefully like this.**

Chapter 3

Yukio enters the classroom for the Cram School class. This was the first class he was going to have taught before and, to be honest, he was quite nervous. He was worried that he wouldn't do as well as his peers expected him to do. The young exorcist just sighed and walked towards his desk.

As he enters, the classroom that had previously been noisy was now quiet. The students, seven in total, stared at him as if they were waiting for Yukio to speak. That only made him more nervous as he took a deep breath.

"Good evening, class, I'm Yukio Okumura and I will be your teacher for this class," Yukio says firmly as he smiled at them all. He notes that Rin was in the back but doesn't say anything as he looks at all of his students.

They all look at him with disbelief. How could someone so young be their teacher? Though twoof them seemed very uninterested, the one whom sat the closest with a puppet covering his hand, and another hidden in the back, Rin.

"Pardon me, but where is our real sensei, aren't you too young to teach," the student with dark purple hair, Izumo, asks, "I mean you look our age…"

One of the three boys in the back, Suguro 'Bon' Ryuji, scoffs How rude of her, acting like that with their sensei. he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Excuse me, that was just plain rude," Bon mutters and shakes his head at her, "How would you feel if you were disrespected like that?"

Izumo glares at Bon, already purely annoyed by the males attitude. Who did he think he was, talking to her like that?

"Shut up, no one asked for your opinion, skunk head," Izumo snaps and now stands as she continues to glare at him. "Now sit down and let him answer me already."

Yukio rolls his eyes at the young pages and crosses his arms. Oh this was going to be a fun year, NOT. He clears his throat in attempt to get their attention but it didn't seem to work as they both were being quite vocal and loud.

"Oh you're one to talk, no one asked you to be so rude, eyebrows," Bon snaps back and he, too, stands up to mock Izumo's actions. "Now would you just apologize so we can just move on? We are here to learn, not deal with your crap and don't call me skunk head!"

Izumo just laughs at Bon, not even slightly phased by the others words. She rolls her eyes and restsboth of her hands on her thighs. This guy could just as easily piss her off, which wasn't too hard.

"Oooh, you're so scary that I'm shaking in my boots, not," She teases with a smirk, sticking her tongue at him, "Just shut up already!"

In the back, Rin was about to speak up but decided not to. He was too entertained by what was going on. Besides, it would be interesting to see how his twin would react. Judging by the facial expression on the other, it was going to be loud. Probably louder than what they all expected since he looked like the peaceful type. Speaking of...

"Would everyone just be quiet," Yukio shouts as he finally loses his patience with them, he usually didn't handle anyones crap when it involved him, "If this is the way things are going to go with you you will never make it as exorcists. As exorcists, you must cooperate and get along with your comrades. So, you might as well leave if you are going to act like this. I will not tolerate this behavior."

Both of them immediately quiet down as they stare at him with wide eyes. None of them had expected that from someone who looked too kind and soft. He also seemed to quiet but obviously that wasn't the case. However, that didn't mean that they could get along when they so easily annoyed each other. They quickly sit down in their seats as they now gave their full attention to Yukio.

Yukio smiles once more and sits on his desk before he sighs and says, "Thank you, I hope to see this not happen in the future or I won't be as friendly this next time. Now, to answer Ms. Kamiki's question. "You're right about one thing, I am young, your age in fact. However, I started training as an exorcist when I was seven years old. In fact, I just finished the last of my classes not too long ago."

"You may not know this, but I am the current Paladin's son, so I guess I kind of inherited the want to become an exorcist," He continues, frowning a little. "I took over a vacant spot after he retired, satisfied?"

He wasn't going to explain why he had started training as an exorcist, not really wanting to talk about himself too much as he was too much of a private person. The young exorcist didn't want to tell them that he had been able to see demons since he was very young. Neither Shiro nor he knew why or how and they were still trying to figure that one out. In any case, since he was so young, he had been terrifed of what he could see so bad that it made him feel somewhat weak. Who else would protect his dad if it came down to it and it was just the two of them?

Because of that, Shiro offered at the time to train him, so he could become strong. Since then he had been pushing himself very hard, despite the fact that Shiro only wanted to ease him into it. He was too stubborn and prideful for that.

Realizing that he had drifted into space, Yukio shakes his head, regaining focus on the task at hand.

"Woah, that young," the pink haired boy, Shima, says, "Must have been one hell of an awesome, yet scary, childhood.."

After hearing what his twin had to say, Rin was actually interested. Maybe there was more to him than he thought. Of course, he knew why the other could see demons because according to Mephisto, it was him who gave Yukio the temptate at birth. So. what would happen if Yukio managed to piece it together?

 **|Yay you actually read this to the end, thank you all so much for those that did. Again, all reviews are welcome and I will do my best to oblige. Updates will still be slow and I will actually start working on the next chapter for my other fanfiction. WUV YOU ALL.|**


	5. A note from the Author

**|BOOM UPDATE. Not really. Sorry about the not so update. Anyway, back to what I was going to say. I'm sorry I haven't updated my fic's as of late. I am currently trying to come up with ideas but real life is kind of getting in the way. I will eventually get them in...Just don't lose hope in me?**

 **Also, my mind is always going "OH WOULDNT THIS BE A GOOD KIND OF FIC (insert idea here?)"**

 **So yeah, needless to say my focus has been shifting god knows everywhere. I hope to get things done sometime and is a promise. Also thinking of changing my style up a bit? Just a general thought.**

 **Anyway, thanks for those are even sticking by me! Update whenever I get the chance/ have an idea of what to type.|**


	6. Exams: The Beginning

**|I'm not dead guys! So hello! Thank you for the reviews (for those who did comment on this chapter and everyone else because I love you all.) Anyway, I realized that I haven't introduced Shiemi, it wasn't totally planned but I do have an idea with the fortunate mistake I made. I promise I won't forget her though! Enough talking for me, though! Hope the chapter is okay?|**

Chapter 4

 _A week later- Boot camp_

The Exwire-to-be's are waiting outside the abandoned boys dormitory. Most of them wonder why they are here. Is this where they were suppose to have boot camp or something? Surely not.

While they are waiting for Yukio to show up, the boys are chatting very loudly while the girls are very quietly doing the same. Rin only just stands there and watches silently. He would try to socialize but it was rude to be interrupted, so he didn't.

Izumo approaches him as Paku just simply follows her. There is an obvious bored expression her face. Paku seems a bit more peppy, as always. Rin just responds with a small smile as they approach him.

"Hey, kid, you're Rin, right," Izumo asks curiously, yet in some kind of know it all tone, "You're that kid that looks kind of like our sensei?"

Rin raises an eyebrow. He really wanted to reply with the bit of sass he normally would do but decided that it would be best not to do that. Instead he just raises an eyebrow before he sighs and looks in the direction of the dorm.

"Well you are correct, my name is Rin, yes," Rin replies firmly, "But I highly doubt I look anything like him. Is there something you wanted?"

Izumo raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms stubbornly. Of course she was too curious and had felt the need to talk to him so here she was. However, she wouldn't fully admit to wanting to actually socialize with anyone unless she had to. The only one she ever talked to was Paku, her best friend since way back.

"Don't think I actually needed you for something, I was just wanting to ask, okay," Izumo snaps and turns her head away and then huffs. "Besides Paku wanted to say hi, that's the only other reason."

Rin takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes. She was annoyingly stubborn and irritating, yet amuses him at the same time. Then again, he can be the same way at times, granted he gets punished if he gets too snippy. He was about to reply but Paku beats him to it.

"Izumo, don't be like that, he was only asking you nicely," Paku replies with sigh before she smiles over at Rin. "You'll have to excuse her, she can be a bit stubborn but she is a good person once you get to know her, I promise you. Oh and it is nice to meet you, I am Noriko Paku, just call me Paku."

Izumo shoots a glare over at Paku and mutters something incoherent. She always hated with Paku pulled that stuff. There was no way she was a nice person, only to her.

"Oh don't worry about it, Paku, one gets used to it after so long," Rin replies calmly and scratches the top of his head, " Mr. Pheles always gets on my case when I get stubborn and it is indeed a pleasure to meet you officially as it is you, too, Izumo."

"Hey, shut up, Paku," Izumo mutters but is hiding the fact that she is blushing, "You have no idea what you are talking about. Also, who do you think you are, acting all polite? Do you think you are some kind of cool guy?"

"Actually yes, I know that I happen to be a very cool guy, I am not the only one who has thought that, too," Rin smirks and winks at her, if only to tease her at least, "I am sure Paku knows exactly what she is talking about… and I act polite because that's the appropriate thing to do. Not everyone has to be so disrespectful."

That last bit is said quietly, which earns him a dark glare from Izumo. The purple headed girl was kind of impressed though. Someone stubborn yet polite at the same time… Was that even possible?

Just then their sensei comes out of the boys dormitory, waving and smiling at them before stopping right in front of them. It had taken a while, but things needed to be prepared for the secret exams. He clears his throat.

"Good evening, Pages, I am sure you are wondering why you are at the abandoned boys dormitory," Yukio continues, "Well here is where your boot camp will be taking place for the next few days, as this is the only vacant building on campus, so we won't be disturbed by anyone."

"Are you kidding me, we are having boot camp here," Izumo mutters, making everyone but Paku and Rin glare at her, "It's probably dirty and stuff… You couldn't find some place else to use?"

"Oh there you go again… Will you please just shut up for once," Bon snaps in response, partly tempted to punch her in the face but of course he doesn't do that kind of thing.

Izumo takes a few steps towards him and clenches her fists. God, he is even more annoying than Rin was, no… he is much worse.

"Stop it you guys," Yukio yells in annoyance, "If you can't get along you will not be accepted as an Exorcist. As an Exorcist it is important to get along with your fellow Exorcists, otherwise you might get yourselves killed in the process. Now in boot camp you will learn how teamwork works…"

Yukio turns and walks up towards the door and he slips in a key. He then looks back at them as he opens the door slowly before he gestures them to come in.

Everyone picks up their bags and advance towards the dorm as they, one at a time, enter the dark dormitory. Behind them, Yukio closes the door and flips the light switch, turning on all of the lights in the room. Most of them take a good look around their new surroundings.

"Well this place has certainly been let go, hasn't it," Rin comments and crosses his arms before he stops looking around and turns his attention to Yukio. "I didn't think it would be this bad… brother never really showed me how bad this was, hm."

"Oh don't worry, I made sure some of the rooms that you will be using were cleaned up personally, so you shouldn't have to worry about anything, really," Yukio replies with a smile and claps his hands. "Right, the lunch room is just past this point and meals will be provided for you while you are here. Further along, should be a ramp that will lead you to each of the rooms and you can choose whichever one you would like to use."

Later in the evening there is a sudden scream coming from the girls showroom. The boys here it and immediately rush towards the location.

Inside the room is a full dressed Paku, who is back up against a wall and not too far from Izumo, who is half dressed. In front of them is a large two headed ghoul with four arms. The ghoul had appeared from nowhere and nearly hurt Paku but she was able to move away quickly, grabbing two pistols that she had stored in a locker where her clothes had been. She points said guns at the ghoul as Izumo pulls out her summoning papers.

"I humbly call the God of Harvest, grant my wishes and leave none unfulfilled," Izumo chants and her two fox demons appear, ready to fight.

The two familiars charge at the ghoul in attempt to fight it as Paku begins shooting it at a fast pace, each bullet hitting the ghoul but only causing minor damage at the moment. The boys are now just outside the room and without hesitation, enter the room…

 **|Again, this is another small chapter but the next one will be bigger and more detailed and whatnot. At least that is what I am aiming to accomplish. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and a new chapter will be in soonish...It is still kind of in process as well? Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Let's not forget to like and follow it/me if you enjoy it guys! See you all when I actually get the next one up!|**


End file.
